Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Tiffany rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of coconuts for $7.22 each and baskets of lemons for $4.29 each. Tiffany decided to buy a basket of coconuts and a basket of lemons because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Tiffany need to pay for her produce?
To find the total amount Tiffany needs to pay, we need to add the price of the coconuts and the price of the lemons. Price of coconuts + price of lemons = total price. ${7}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Tiffany needs to pay $11.51.